


mando'a am'johase (mando'a translations)

by Besbe (Bellifer)



Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellifer/pseuds/Besbe
Summary: Translations of songs and poems into Mando'a, the language of the Mandalorian people.
Series: ori'gehaat'ike - epics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	mando'a am'johase (mando'a translations)

#### Wild Geese

##### By Mary Oliver

You do not have to be good.  
You do not have to walk on your knees  
for a hundred miles through the desert repenting.  
You only have to let the soft animal of your body  
love what it loves.

Tell me about despair, yours, and I will tell you mine.  
Meanwhile the world goes on.  
Meanwhile the sun and the clear pebbles of the rain  
are moving across the landscapes,  
over the prairies and the deep trees,  
the mountains and the rivers.  
Meanwhile the wild geese, high in the clean blue air,  
are heading home again.

Whoever you are, no matter how lonely,  
the world offers itself to your imagination,  
calls to you like the wild geese, harsh and exciting --  
over and over announcing your place  
in the family of things.

* * *

#### Nu'mircyc Senaare

Gar nu’liniba jatir.  
Gar nu’liniba kemir bat gar lovike  
par ori’chaaj adol vhekad’vhetine vaal’eparavu gar ijaat.  
Gar shi’liniba duumir pel’ulik be’gar baar  
kar’taylir darasuum meg bic kar’tayli darasuum.

Ke’rejorhaa’i ni ori’trikar, gar, bal ni rejorhaa’i gar ner.  
Vaal oyu’baat su’nari.  
Vaal geb’ka’ra bal adol’haat’la chor’ike be’pitat  
shaadla adol uvete,  
jaon vhetine bal dha’la kurshise,  
cerare bal yustapire.  
Vaal nu’mircyc senaare, laamyc o’r cinyc kebiin’abiik,  
yaimpa yaim tug’yc.

Meg gar cuyi, nu’jaonyc meg gar solet’aal,  
oyu’baat dinui ast bah gar runi,  
orjore at gar sa nu’mircyc senaare, kad’la bal kar’kaab’la --  
tug’yc bal tug’yc orjore gar taap  
o’r aliit be’kebise.

* * *

#### Uncaged Birds (Back-Translation)

You don’t need to be good  
You don’t need to walk on your knees  
for a great distance through the sand plains while devouring your honour.  
You only need to allow the soft animal of your body  
to love what it loves.

Tell me great sadness, yours, and I tell you mine.  
While the universe still moves.  
While the sun and see-through pebbles of the rain  
move across the worlds,  
over the plains and the dark trees,  
mountains and rivers.  
While the uncaged birds, high in the clean blue air,  
return home again.

Whoever you are, no matter your loneliness,  
the universe gifts itself to your soul,  
cries out to you like the uncaged birds, sharp and heart-sounding,  
again and again cries out your location  
in the family of things.

* * *

#### Notes

  * Verbed _jate_ (good) into _jatir_ (to be good) because I could.
  * I chose to use the phrase _eparavur (gar) ijaat_ (to devour (your) honour) in place of ‘repenting’ bc I thought it Vibed Well - it brings to mind the phrase _eparavur takisit_ (to eat (one’s) insult, to apologise) but like. More. You eat not only your insult but your honour. You bring yourself low. something like that.
  * _nu’jaonyc meg gar solet’aal , _literally ‘not-important what your alone-feeling’, i.e. ‘no matter your loneliness’.
  * I swear my TL notes are usually neater than this (that’s a lie).




End file.
